Logan's Daughter
by Jessica541
Summary: When Logan finds Jess in the Canadian woods she brings more trouble to the X-men and the school. But the more they find out about her the more bad things happen
Run keep running dad won't be able to find me he can't he won't he is going to be looking for me all over town after what I did to his friend I mean I didn't mean to it was an accident. I still have the flashes of his lifeless body in my bedroom the next thing I know I am running and never looking back. Slowing my legs down as I reach the cold Canada's woods the white snow covered my surroundings like a blanket.

Kneeling down onto the white covered ground huffing and puffing trying to catch my breath I rested my head against the rough barked tree playing with the sparkly sharp snowflakes remembering all of my childhood before everything turned wrong before everything went down a cliff. As I sat in the cold winter woods all of a sudden I heard a snap of a twig…

Someone is here…

Another Mutant is in trouble, Professor X had sent Logan to go and pick Jess up and bring her back to the school. Logan had been told to approached Jess with caution as she is very valuable. Logan pulled on his shimmering leather jacket and jumped onto his motorbike and followed the scent that he was picking up from Jess, the scent grew stronger and stronger getting a better scent of Jess in the woods, jumping off his motorbike Logan made his way into the woods sniffing the air with every step he took: after a while of walking Logan found a girl with long blonde flowing hair that stopped halfway down her back wearing a dark blue short sleeve shirt as well as a tight pair of black jeans. Crouched up against a nearby tree with the soft white crunchy snow that was beneath her feet. Logan remembered what Professor X had said I tried to keep his distance from Jess when suddenly

SNAP!

"Oh shit"

An annoyed look came to Logan's face when he realised what he had done looking down underneath his feet a large pointy twig that was snapped from his large foot. He slowly raised his head to see the girl's head raised and alert like an animal and ready to run from Logan.

"No, kid don't run I am here to help ya"

Jess looked at Logan confused and dazed not knowing what Logan meant

"H... help me?"

"Yeah help why don't ya come with me get you out of the cold"

Logan offered his muscular hairy hand towards Jess as a sign of a help. But instead of taking his hand Jess shook her head and crawled away into a dark corner in fear of the unknown.

"N…no p…please just go" Jess slurred

Logan went down to Jess's level so she wouldn't feel fear of him and that there would be no fear between them.

"Hey, kid I won't hurt you I am one of the good guys"

"H…how do I know that you could be one of them prove that you are on my side"

Logan nodded he stood up straight and pulled his hand out in front. He clenched them into a fist. The girl watched as three claws on each hand started to stick out from his knuckles, she watched in amazement

"Believe me now bub?" Logan asked

She nodded her head as she watched his claw retract back into his knuckles.

"Jess" she replied as she started to come out of the dark corner

Logan watched and took a step back as he watched Jess's strong figure walk out from the dark atmosphere that surrounded her as she came out of the dark corner her blonde curly hair and her slim delicate figure came with her; the shyness on her face that was mixed with fear Logan knew that she didn't belong in these woods.

"Shall we go kid."

"I guess but where are we going to go"

"We are going to go the School for people like us you know us mutants" Logan said with a straight face.

The word mutant echoed through Jess's head like she has just banged her head against a wall over and over again that is when she heard her dad's voice 'dangerous pieces of meat' 'You should never go near mutants do you hear me Jess' 'In my opinion mutants should be locked up and the key thrown away' 'Laughing gets louder and louder'

"No!" Jess screamed at the top of her voice

"Hey kid, what's wrong?"

Jess's body dropped to the floor like a pile of bricks as she screamed holding her head trying to get the voices to stop. Logan watched as Jess screamed holding her hands to her head slowly places his hand on her shoulder trying to get her to stop. Jess held onto her head looking up at Logan she grips her hand into the snow her nails embedding ten small holes into the snow Jess took a deep breath and raise her aching arched body in a straight position.

"I'm fine … thank you for asking shall we go"

Logan was confused with what just happened he had never seen that before in his life. What bugged him the most was Jess had a wall against her and she was never going to let anyone break it. But Logan was determined to knock down the wall not matter how hard it was going to be as they started walking the woods became quiet Logan looked at Jess walking she had her arms folded looking towards the ground as if she had eyes at the top of her head when suddenly Jess stopped dead in her tracks.

"What's up kid why di..."

"Shhh…"

Jess sniffed the air she alerted herself just like she did when Logan had arrived, Logan watched Jess as she become alert to her surroundings Logan sniffed the air as well and he knew as well as her that something was up something wasn't right. Logan retracted his metal claws ready to fight whatever was about to stand in his way of getting Jess to safety the scent of something or someone was getting closer and at a fast rate. Just when Logan was about to fight, Jess ran faster than Logan had thought she would and she was running straight towards to scent Logan ran after her thinking that she didn't even know what she was running to he tried to catch up to her but she was faster than him. He never gave up though just as he thought he had lost her, he had caught up with her and watch her standing there glaring at a tall figure that looked like a cockier version of Jess.

Jess stood there in shock as stared at the tall figure dressed in a black ripped jeans and a white shirt that had a leather on the top of her shoulders and white canvas shoes that had a black lace Patten all along the bottom on the shoe.

"Oh gosh"

Logan was confused by Jess's reaction

"Jess do you know this girl"

Jess ignored Logan's question and stared at the tall girl and slowly walking up to her and looking straight into the tall girls greeny blue eyes in front of the tall girl and moved a piece of her bright blonde hair and put it behind her ear with an annoyed look on her face Jess expressed.

"What are you doing here"

The girl looked at Jess with an annoyed look like she had just been slapped across the face with the sense of fierce in her eyes

"Ah, there you are Jess you think I am going to stay with that thing called dad. You left me for that thing"

The girl looked at Logan with a disgusted look on her face whilst he examined his appearance as she turned back to Jess looking at her

Jess hugged the girl tightly stroking the back of her hair and she hugged her back. Jess pulled the girl in front of her so she could see her greeny blue eyes and her rose red cheeks her flawless skin

"I am not going to be able to come back home."

"Why! You promised me you wouldn't leave again why do you keep doing this to me you never keep to what you say Jess!"

"I know; I just can't come home there is a complication"

"Well I will come with you then"

"No!" Jess takes a deep breath

"Why can't you just go and be your own person instead of you being my shadow besides someone needs to run the house right"

The girl gave an angry look at Jess grinding her teeth against each other whilst clenching her fist. Looking back at Logan she gave a smirk and started walking towards him and with every step she took her hands by her side and in one hand she created an electrical spark ready to hit Logan. Logan saw her hands and retracted his blazed ready to knock them off when suddenly Jess pulled her up against a tree by her throat

"Don't you dare it is not him you are angry with it is me"

The tall girl gave an evil glare as Jess held her throat and laughed

"Your right it is you so let's settle this"

The girl Jess was holding by her throat up against a tree sparked an electrical ball in her hand and pushed it against Jess's side the electrical ball shocked Jess and pushing her through two tress snapping them in half Logan watched as Jess went through the trees as she got back up with a deep cut on her lips and her head he watched as blood pouring down her face. Logan shouted

"Kid!"

Jess felt the blood falling down her face but she didn't react or fight back she climbs over the trees and stared at the girl

"I am not going to fight you I can't"

"Aw, Jess why don't you show your little friend here your power you know your inner beast I mean you happy to show it to Martin and dad even" she smirks

"Shut up!"  
" ooo, did I hit a nerve there"

"I'm warning you"

"Or what!"

Jess glared at the girl bending her finger tips her eyes changed from green to blue she ran up to the girl and threw electric at her as she did this the girl quickly moved to another tree smirking at Jess. Jess screamed at the girl and crouched to the ground arching her back growling at the girl.

"That's it Jess show everyone your beast"

Jess growled louder and as she growled her nails grew longer and longer and she got up she ran and started swinging for the girl and Jess was getting angry she cut the girl on her face leaving a deep gash on her face. The girl felt her face and saw the blood from the cut

"That's it Jess now this is a fight"

The girl started throwing electrical ball of light at Jess hitting her with each and every one she threw at her forcing her to be pushed up against a tree Jess became weak as the girl walked closer to Jess Grabbing Jess by the throat.

"Pathetic, still weak and spineless as you were when you were little, ay little sis"

The girl laughed in Jess face as she was coughing and gasping for breath she dropped her weak body down to the ground as Jess dropped to her knees just has the girl was about to push the last electrical ball into her back Logan ran up to her into a surprise attacks and sliced her with his cold metal claws. With a loud scream the girl fell to the floor and smirked to Logan and slowly raised to her feet she threw a large electrical ball at Logan but Logan quick reflexes allowed him to dodge passed the electrical ball. Logan ran up the girl and punched her in the face from all of the metal that was running through his body he broke her nose as she screamed in agony there two loud gun shots in the distances the girl smirked and stared at Logan.

"Well it has been fun" she pronounced with a smirk

"But sadly that is my queue to go"

As soon as she said that she ran off into the other direction into the distance disappearing within the trees.

Logan with an annoyed look on his face slowly forced his metal claws back into his knuckles.

"Kids ugh I'm glad I don't have one"

Logan had forgotten all about Jess who was laying on the cold snowy ground it wasn't until he turned around and saw Jess standing behind him leaning against a tree for support herself, her peachy skin turning paler and paler with each second she was standing.

"Hey kid, you alright"

Jess nodded her head as the pain made it unbearable to speak she pushed herself away from the tree to show that she was fine and also to prove that she didn't need the tree to support her she could do it all on her own. But the little time she was standing without any support made her fall to the floor from the pain Logan ran to help to Jess but she pushed him away knowing he had saw her for her true colours the monster she was.

"I said I was fine"

"Look, kid you are clearly not fine let me help you"

"No!"

Jess got up and limped her way back through the woods as Logan walk behind her to make sure she wouldn't fall over. This was the only way Logan could help her until they reached the school.

After a while of awkward silent they finally reached Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters Jess got off Logan's bike and stood at the front of this huge school her arms still folded so none could see her hands looking down at the floor her face still covered in her own blood from the fight in the woods her side still bleeding from the electric. She stood at the driveway of the school not knowing what to do with herself Logan carried on walking ignoring the fact that Jess wasn't walking next to him he carried on walking up to the front door. Jess slowly limped up to the school taking the smallest steps she possible could trying to prolong time but sooner than she had expected she was at the front door of the school as she walked into the school there sitting in a high tech wheelchair was a well-groomed man with a smile on his face.

"Hi Jess, I'm Charles Xavier but you can call me Professor and this is Storm"

Jess turned to see a lovely looking women with black and silver hair smiling at her but also looking a little worried.

"Hi sweetie it is so nice to meet you, Logan what happened to her face and her side!" 

Jess had forgotten that her whole face was covered in blood and cuts from what had happened in the woods as all she was focusing on what how much pain her side was in.

"Me and the kid had a little run in with someone"

"Jess... what happened?" Charles came closer to Jess to examine her cuts on her face and side.

"N…nothing"

"Ok well I am always here if you need to talk okay Jess why don't I take you get cleaned up"

Jess nodded her head and went with the Professor to go and sort her cuts on her face and more importantly to have her side checked out and stitched.

Professor X took Jess to the infirmary to sort out the deep cuts around her face. Gently dabbing a cotton bud with hot water on the cuts to help them heal Professor X watched as Jess didn't flinch or moan that she was in pain until it came to have a look at her side.

"Do you mind if I examine your side?"

"No go right ahead"

Jess lifted the corner of her white top to show all of the blood gushing from the huge wound she had received from her sister's electrical ball.

Professor X was stunned to see that Jess had not passed out from the amount of blood that she had lost he gently pressed on the wound to see what was going on. As he pressed down on Jess's side, Jess snarled at the Professor with the amount of pain he put Jess through when he pressed on her side.

"I am terribly sorry, my dear"

Jess calmed down as soon as the professor apologized for what he had done not many people had done that in Jess's life.

"It is fine it was just very painful"

"I would imagine it would be, now Jess what we are going to have to do is you are going to have a small surgery to sort your side out because whatever damaged your side like this went through your side it making it more painful you it will only be small and won't hurt it is that alright?"

The thought of herself being unconscious whilst she was under the knife didn't sound pleasing to Jess but she had to trust the Professor she couldn't go on with her side almost killing her.

"Ok"

After a while Jess was ready for her operation, ready to go under the knife the more she thought about it the more it worried her the amount of times she wanted to shout no I don't want to was to many to count.

(jp)

This was it going under the knife, my hands are shaking so bad it is like I cannot control them they have a mind of their own. I'm lying on this metal table with a big bright light shining down on me. Storm smiled down at me restored me that everything was going to be alright and I was going to brand new I was being put under a mask this was it the big day well big day isn't really the word the big word is more like my wedding day I can feel myself drifting everything is becoming black and fuzzing I have lost of feeling now this is it.

(np)

Storm and Professor just finished doing the final stiches on Jess wound pushing the needle through her skin with a careful hand making sure not to make the wrong move.

"There Professor, I have done everything I could and she is going to be satisfactory she needs to rest first"

Storm looked distressed as she told the Professor

"Storm, what is wrong?"

"Professor there is something confusing me the wounds that were around Jess's face were fine they are had already healed by the time she got to the school why didn't her side do the same"

Storm looked concerned towards Jess's unconscious body on the surgical bed.

"Storm, Jess's powers enable her body to heal but when the wound is to serve it is unable to do this and she becomes like a normal human the wound will not close up it will bleed and bleed until there is nothing left she is lucky because of the cuts on her face it stopped her from fainting and dyeing this is why the cuts on her faces healed whereas the wound on her side didn't it needed help from us."

Storm was shocked by what she heard she had never met anyone like this in her whole lifetime but at the same time Storm was amazed by what Jess was capable of. To find out more of how far Jess's powers could take her Storm carefully and gently took Jess's bloods to analyse further in the lab. As soon as Storm took Jess's bloods down to be tested on Jess woke up from her sleep like state groggily Jess sat up in her bed still in pain from the operation.

"Hello, Jess it is nice to see you finally awake."

Professor X was the first person to greet Jess when she woke up from the surgery he had some question of his own to ask her. Jess smiled at the professor as she allowed her eyes to adjust to the situation.

"Thank you Professor"

"Jess I am concerned about a few things concerning you"

Jess's smile turned into a worried look she didn't know what he was going to ask her she was scared stiff and the Professor could see that.

"The attack that happened when Logan came to pick you up to bring you here, who was that?"

Jess looked around the room to avoid the question she didn't want the Professor knowing that the girl that attacked her was her own sister she knew exactly why she came into the woods it wasn't to come with her she knew that for sure.

"I don't know some stranger I guess"

"Jess you don't have to lie to me I read straight through your mind I know that she is your sister I know you don't believe her I also know why you were in the woods."

Jess looked at Professor X with shock and fear how did he know that she was her sister let alone what happened when he wasn't there.

"How do you know!"  
"I'm a telepathic and I can see that she is the only person on your mind and your dad."

Jess had started to get angry knowing that Professor X had been inside her head knowing everything about every little detail… knowing what she had done.

"Don't you dare read my thought you can stay out of my head you have no right to be there!"

Jess pulled out all of the wires that were connected to her body from the surgery and stormed out of the infirmary and ran upstairs to her room.

Jess started mouthing to herself as she started get angrier and angrier she crossed her arms so no one could see her nails growing into sharp blazed she looked to the floor growling when all of a sudden.

BANG!

A large wooden detail door slammed right into Jess as she walking knocking her down to the ground Jess growled as she sat on the floor waiting to see who in their right mind would slam the door into her face. As soon as she thought that a young flawless face boy came out from behind the door with light brown spikey hair wearing a chequered shirt every single circled buttons done up, dark blue jeans that was slightly baggy and blacks lace up shoes. He saw Jess sitting on the floor from where the door had knocked her down and growling and ran slightly to help her to her feet.

"Hey are you alright"

Jess tried to answer but she was to angry already to try and calm herself down she growled at the boy she has just met whilst hiding her hands away so she couldn't do any harm from him.

"whoa, slow down I was just going to say sorry for knocking you down…"

The boy carried on talking but his voice soon became distance in Jess's head as she felt her eyes change colour Jess growled deeper her nails growing into sharp blazed but just as she was about to strike the boy a strong force pulled her away and backed her into a large dark room not knowing who it was Jess growled louder getting down on her hands arching her back.

"Kid ?!"

Jess knew that voice it was Logan he was the one who pulled Jess away from the boy he was the one who pull her into the large dark room. Jess became overwhelmed with emotion not knowing what to do should she strike Logan or should she back away. She did neither Jess stood her ground and growled louder at Logan her crawls becoming sharper she had her eye on Logan with every move he took watching him like a hawk and its prey.

"Kid it is me. I won't hurt you calm down"

Jess couldn't do anything to stop how she felt like she normally could something had changed she couldn't calm down she become angrier with Logan than she ever has with anyone before because of this Logan also retracted his metal claws giving Jess an evil stare telling her to back down as she wouldn't win. Jess saw this in Logan eyes it was the look her dad used to give to her when they would fight Jess natural indistinct was to back down and that is what she did taking the cowards way out she back into a corner and shield herself from Logan raising her hand to block whatever was going to happen to her. Logan watched as Jess claws retracted back into her nails and both of her hands went up to protect her so being hit wouldn't hurt as much.

"Kid, I am not going to hit you that isn't what we do here"

Jess lowered her hands and looked up at Logan no one has ever not raised their hand to Jess. Logan turned on the light in the room so it wasn't pitch black also so he could see Jess this was his time to talk to her properly. Logan sat down on the floor opposite Jess so she didn't have to move.

"So kid, tell me why did that girl attack you in the woods and who was she?"

Jess sighed deeply knowing that the question would come up at some point but deep down she didn't know the answer anymore.

"She is my older sister, her name is Tara, me and Tara grew up together it was always me, her and mum we did almost everything together"

Jess explained with a faint smile.

"Almost?"

"Yeah, almost you see Tara had always been a daddy's girl so I knew that she didn't come looking for me for her sake but for dad's sake those gun shots that was dad hand gun he carries it with him at all times. He says it is just for emergency but I know it is in case he gets into a fight which is more than every day. Anyway as me and Tara grew up we got separated ever since mum passed away Tara had always been the stronger one, more independent one you know whereas for me well let's say it took more help and more time to cover all the basics.

Logan was shocked and amazed to hear what Jess had to say about the girl in the woods.

"wow, so what happened to your mum?"

"I have no idea she went out one day to go shopping and then never came back every time I asked dad where she was he told me that she died and if I asked more than once a day then my dad would raise his hand to me"

Logan gave a stern look on his face wondering who could ever raise their hand to a child Logan grew angrier and Angier just thinking about it and Jess could see it in his eyes. She reached out and gently placed her minor indulgent hands onto Logan muscle hand and smiled.

"You don't need to get angry like you said I am safe now"

Logan looked at Jess and saw her sweet innocent eyes but didn't say a word.

"Right?!"

Jess pressured Logan into answering her even if he didn't want to.

"Right, Kid"

Logan gave a slight grin as Jess moved her hand back to her folded position as she looked at Logan she felt safe secure like she was meant to be here with Logan.

"So, Kid what was your sister talking about when she in the woods what did you do to that guy martin?"

Jess had hoped with all of her life that Logan hadn't heard when Tara spoke about that. That is what tipped her over the edge what cause her to show her true colours knowing she had to speak about it again with cause her to lose control again.

"I don't want to talk about it"

"But Kid I thought…"  
"You thought what!"

Jess snarled at Logan as he tried to push her for answers about Martin.

"Woah, kid"  
"I told you I don't want to talk about got it!"

Jess stood up with a straight back and glared down at Logan and walked towards the detailed wooden door forcing the door open and standing by the side of the door. Leaving the door wide open indicating to Logan that he should leave. Logan stood up straight from his sitting position and started walking with pride in his step as soon as he stepped into the corridor Jess slammed the door in Logan face with all the force in her body.

(jp)

Bang!

Slamming the door into Logan's face allowed me to calm myself down that and I just can't control myself when someone says that name… that stupid name agh Martin his name echoed around and around in my head my guilty conscious was eating away at me I don't know what to do with myself.

I was just a normal girl before being on the run and then Logan showed and ever since then my life has been taking turns that I thought never existed I'm reminded every day since I met Logan about what I did, everything that had happen up to this exact moment. I looked down at my hands while I was sitting on dark blue carpet that was the colour of the night sky remembering Martin that once disgusting man because of everything that he did to me while I was younger what can't be undone. As I thought about this I felt tears fall down my face I quickly wiped them away like they were never there in the first place.

To forget about all of this I close my eyes knowing that I am safe and secure here and knowing that I am actually going to get a good night sleep here without being disturbed as my head hits the pillow I could instantly feel my eyes getting heavier and heavier until finally I was asleep and I could block the whole world out forgetting about all my problems until I wake back up again.

(Dream/flashback)

I could see my mum standing there next to the window in my room, all of my walls painted baby pink with teddy bears surrounding all around me for some reason this felt familiar like I once had this like a story, this was my room a place where I felt secure before I came to this hell hole that I was once proud to call my home, as I slowly approached my mum she turned around to me and said

"She is perfect isn't she?"

As I went to reply to her a husky voice came from behind me and I knew that voice all too well

"Yeah she is perfect just like her mum"

The husky voice came from a man that stood head held high from behind with a little girl tied to his ankle never leaving his side like her life depended on it they both stood next to my mum as he wrapped his strong muscular arms around her body and smiled at her moving her hair to one side of her shoulder whilst she was still holding this small baby in her arms and the little girl still tied to his ankle I watched as he smiled at all of them as I watched I started to think that maybe just maybe my dad wasn't a bad guy after all I should go home to sort things out with my dad maybe he wouldn't be as mad as I thought he would be, all of a sudden the happy smiling dad that I started to grow to love soon changed and I saw his true colours through the disguise.

"We need to get rid of her though; she doesn't fit into the picture we already have a beautiful little girl"

Gently patting the little girl that was tied to his ankle with a sweet innocent smile as she looked up to him with a sweet smile showing all of her pure white teeth when suddenly he turned around and went up to my mum and snatched the baby away from her arms his muscle arms holding the beautiful baby tightly and showing no sign of letting go slowly walking away from my mother.

"No she is mine and she fits into my picture I won't let you take her away from me just because we have one beautiful child doesn't mean we cannot have another one please!"

As soon as he heard her say this he placed the sweet innocent baby in a crib whilst gently bring the sweet bright blonde child up to his muscular chest tightly hugging her with all of his heart and love the contained inside of him and with gently toned voice

"Will you be daddy's little helper and look your baby sister for me while mummy and daddy have a little talk"

He said with an innocent smile.

The little girl grinned pleased to be given the job with a sense of pride and accomplishment.

"Yes daddy, I will look after her"

"That's my big girl"

As soon as he knew that his little girl would look after the baby my dad storm up to my mother and pushed her against the wall holding her tightly by the throat lifting her from her feet into mid air

"No put her down now!"

I screamed and screamed yelling at him but nothing worked it was I behind a glass screen and no one could hear me I tried to move but I was stuck and pulled at my feet focusing them to move but they were stuck like I was superglue and I couldn't do anything to help her. His grip getting tighter and tighter around her throat and her choking and her gasping for breath was all I heard and saw and I couldn't do anything when he suddenly dropped her to the ground at last minute keeping her alive. Gradually walking back to the baby in the crib with the little girl looking down at her smile and pulling funny faces at her to stop her from crying. He ruffled the little girl's bright blonde hair with a smile on his face and gently picking up the baby from her crib turning around to my mother holding onto the baby.

"You agreed to do this Elektra and I am just sticking to the agreement"

As he said this the baby wailed as if it knew what had just happened the baby wail got louder and louder and didn't plan on be quiet any time soon, the tall dark muscular man dropped the baby back into the crib with an angry stern look on his face. I looked over to my mother as she stood up she came rushing to the crib picking up the child gently in her hands calming her down with her voice.

"Mick I want out of this agreement I don't want this for Jess she is our daughter how can you do that to one of your own what If that was Tara when she was a baby you wouldn't think twice of backing out the agreement we had"

As I heard my name being said I soon realised that this baby that my mother was holding close to her chest like it was her pride and joy was me. I couldn't help but try and find out more and more what was the plan for me what was going to happen to me I needed to know I glanced over and my dad as he nodded in agreement to what my mother had said.

Abruptly a bright light came into my glance and nearly blinded me as I let my eyes get used to the light I was back in my old room but my mother was nowhere to be seen, unlike the last time I am able to move around as I walked around there was no crib but there was a single bed inside the room the room was still painted pink the black curtains that tied the room together, that and to keep people looking through the windows as I was admiring the room missing what I left behind. A scream had echoed around the whole house I ran out of my room trying to figure out where that noise was coming from and I walked into the bathroom and there was this muscular man with dark hair turning a bit grey and the tattoos on his arms looked like they had seen better days, as I leaned over his shoulder I was shown a shocking sight in the bathtub there I was with his hands on my shoulders pushing me under the water as I watched and I tried to get back up again the bath water was not clean it was like yellow and green colour I tried and tried to get his hands off me knowing that he is going to kill me if I didn't do it. Everything I did I pushed, pulled to get him off me It didn't work and that when I felt my body feel pain and felt white as a ghost and I fell to the floor screaming in pain no one here to help me, I had just watch my own dad drown my in some acid water that was burning me I couldn't take it I felt everything that the child me felt I felt his hands getting tighter and tighter on my shoulders pushing me down never letting me up as I was on the floor I retracted my claws in pain trying to get him to stop but nothing worked. That is when everything went into a blur and I saw a white light.

Normal Pov:

It was the middle of the night and Logan was beginning woken up by Jess mumbling well at first it was mumbling then it starts screaming he slowly made his way to Jess knowing all of the consequences there was to this but he had to check on Jess.

He made his way outside of Jess door, He slowly turn the doorknob to Jess room preparing himself for the worst to his amazement he didn't see Jess throwing things across the room as he expected him to see Jess was laying in her bed screaming and mumbling in her sleep she was dreaming and a bad one at that, He noticed that Jess was gripping the bed sheets and her claws were retracted Jess was feeling all of the pain she was feeling in her dream Logan slowly approached Jess's bed and sat on the edge on her bed gently shaking Jess not wanting to scare her.

But shaking her didn't work he lifted Jess up from her bed calling her name but nothing was working she was knocked out cold Logan watched as Jess claws slowly retracted back into her fingers and her skin began to go cold Logan began to get worried about Jess he violently shakes Jess as he did this Jess skin began to regain colour and as she woke up her claws retracted and she swung from left and right screamed into the air breathing heavy.

"Kid, It's okay it was a dream you are safe"

Jess pants heavily and faster Logan comforting her as he knows what it is like to have a bad dream and be able to feel everything that is happening in the dream even when you don't want it to. Jess pulled herself out of her ragged bed not speaking to anyone not even Logan she wrapped her arms around her body keeping herself warm. Logan walks behind Jess with a concerned look on his face Jess made her way into the kitchen and made a glass of water sitting on one of the black metal stalls Logan grabbed a cold beer from the fridge he watched Jess as she stared aimlessly at the cold tall glass of water.

"Kid, are you alright"

Logan finally broke the ice with Jess after minutes of awkward silence. But Jess just nodded her head to signal that she was doing alright.

"What was the dream about?"

"I rather not talk about it"

Logan looked at Jess with a concerned face he was starting to worry about Jess more and more with each day she was in his care.

"Look, kid I want to help you but I can't do that if you don't say shit"

Jess looked away from Logan ignoring him and not wanting to say anything to him about her dream. Jess picked up her tall cold glass of water and started making her way back up to her room hoping she will have a better night than she did a few moments ago. Logan watched as Jess slowly walked out the kitchen holding on tightly onto the glass of water Logan thought to himself

'What happened to you kid?'

(jp)

Making my way back to my room thinking about that dream it was so vivid but it showed me the true colours of my dad staring into my tall glass of water I realised I have to get out of the school and make my own revenge but I can't leave the way I am Tara will beat me and I will be dead the second I step foot into the house. So there is no way I am going to be able to able to take on Tara or dad for that matter without going through her she is like his shield he uses her and she can't even see it.

I get to my room and as I am about to turn the doorknob to allow myself into my room to try and get to sleep there was a strong male scent coming from my bedroom I dropped the glass of water to the floor as I pushed my claws out of my knuckles protecting myself from anything that was in my bedroom. Thinking to myself

'Whatever bastard is there this is going to be pretty'

Gently turning the doorknob, I forcefully slam the door open my claws retracted in my fighting position. Growling as I looked around my bedroom there was no one in my room but the strong scent of a male was present in my room someone was here even if I couldn't see them.

"There is no point in hiding I know you are here come out now before things get ugly"

As soon as I said that I am man with a full head of grey hair and a receding hair line and circler glasses placed on his lumpy nose making his brown eyes pop out he has a brown with patches of grey bead going around his mouth he was also wearing a grey lab coat with a black jumper underneath it and black army boots. With a straight face he came closer to me and pronounced

"You have an amazing talent you can smell out a person when they are not in front of you"

I didn't say a word giving him a wired look.

"See Jess I know everything about you, about your dad what he did your sister everything and I want to help you help yourself. I can make you indictable better than your sister"

As I listened to him I liked the idea of being better than my sister being able to get to my dad pushing her out of the way never having to be pushed around like some rag doll getting my own back on my dad for what he had done to me.

"What's the catch?"

As soon as I said that a man dressed in an army uniform with camouflage on his face loudly slammed the door shut blocking my exit I knew then that I had no way out of this I gulped fearing for my life but standing my ground and not backing down this is my room my house and my friends and there is no way I am leaving here without a fight.

"No catch my dear we just need to make a few adjustments and then that is it and you can get the revenge you so desperately want. Do we have a deal?"

I had to think for a while I don't know anything about this man and who just turns up in someone bedroom and on that thought how did he even know where to find I don't know him and I have never seen him before but on the other hand if he says he can help me get better and beating Tara and getting my revenge on dad how could I pass up an opportunity like this it might never come again and just think I could get rid of that monster and deal with Tara and kill two birds with one stone.

"Deal!"

"Good choice my dear"

He said with a smirk on his face.

He gestured for my hand so he could lead the way to his car as he leads me through the window gently making sure I didn't slip and fall. The man nodded his head to the army man that stood by my door indicating to him that he should stay there just in case of what I am not so sure, as we made our way down to his car as we got closer and closer to his car my mind started racing and racing is this the right thing to do? Should I even be going with this man? I couldn't think like that he is going to help me where no one else would. We finally reached his car and drove into the distance this is where dad is going to pay the price for treating the way he did.

(np)

Logan hears loads of noise coming from upstairs at first he thought it was just Jess dropping her water and thought nothing of it until more noise followed along with it. Logan retracted his claws and with all of his senses on high alert he proceeded to make his way upstairs smelling the air he could sense that something was up. As he got outside Jess room he sniffed the air and he knew from that point on that Jess wasn't in her room someone else was and it wasn't a teacher or a student kicking the door down off of its hinges there standing in army uniform was a dark mysterious figure with no sign of Jess and the window being wide open.

"Where is she bub"

The army soldier gave no reply but pulled out a gun from his belt ready to shoot Logan with all the bullets that he had. With a smirk on his face Logan stood his ground quite pleased with the outcome of this fight. With a loud Bang! The soldier took the first bullet through Logan's chest but no quicker than he has shot the bullet Logan's body healed it and popped the bullet out of his body like it was never there in the face place. Every five seconds there was a bullet shot into Logan's body and with each and every one Logan's body popped them out making them fall to the floor as if they were nothing. Very soon the soldier ran out of bullets and was soon helpless and defenceless against Logan.

"Great, now it is my turn"

Logan ran screaming at the soldiers with his metal claws retracted out of his knuckles Logan plunged them into the solider chest as far as he could go lifting him into the air with an angry face on him Logan asked the soldier.

"Now, I am going to give you one more chance bub, where is the girl!"

The solider pointed to Logan dog tag that he wore around his neck that had the name 'Wolverine' on. In that instinct Logan knew where she was and what was going to happen and he had to get over there fast before it was too late.

Logan threw the soldier out of the open window watching him fall to the ground below and see his lifeless body on the ground with an evil look Logan spat on the floor where the solider laid dead on the floor with a strong pride in his step Logan ran out of Jess room and onto his bike putting on his leather jacket and black helmet. Logan knew he only has a certain amount of time and he didn't want to waste a single moment of it. Logan jumped onto

(jp)

After hours and hours of driving we finally arrived at the destination where I was going to change for the better that is all I need to change to be able to give my dad back about what he really deserved. The car pulled to a sudden stop we were outside a large historical building it looked like a castle of some sort.

"Why are we here?"

The man who was going to help me didn't say a word instead he got out of the 4 seated land rover slowly with a strong scenes of pride in his step went up to old historical building he gently placed his thumb onto a key pad as well as allowing the key pad to scan his eye giving it his identity. As soon as he had done this the walls to the historical building started to draw open and relieved a new building inside like it was a present waiting to be relieved.

The man walked back to the black land Rover putting the seat belt on he turned to me and smiled.

"Are you ready Jess"

Without me even answering the car started back up and drove gently and slowly into the historical building as soon as we got into the building the doors that was once opened closed immediately behind us as the car drove in gently soldiers lined up in a straight line waiting for the man to get out. We parked up outside a large metal door all of the walls were colour of coal mixed with green. The man got out of the car first I sat in the car thinking to myself.

"Is this right? Should I do this?"

Everything that I knew was a lie so what have I got to lose it isn't like my mum is here for me anymore. And my dad well it isn't like he is keep me as close as a he keeps Tara he deserves everything that he is going to get that is why I am here that is why I have to do this and no one is going to stop me no matter what it takes.

"Hey Jess are you coming?"

I nodded my head with a smile on my face. I climb out of the car and walked up to large circler shaped door where the man again scanned his eye that allowed him to open he gestured me into the room like a polite gentleman I walked into the room where there was along rectangle shaped tub with wires and god knows what else that is in there. As soon as I walked into the room with the old man right behind me as the circler shaped doors shut behind us. The man gently placed his hand on my back slowly pushing me towards to the rectangle shaped tub but before anything could go any further is stopped in my tracks.

"What are you going to do to me in this tub and is it going to hurt?"

"This tub is going to make you stronger than you can ever imagine make you the strongest mutant in your family in the whole world nothing will be able to stop you"

I smiled I liked the idea that I was going to be the strongest person in my family that is all I ever wanted so I knew to myself that I could beat Tara instead of it being the other way around. But the smile soon wiped away from my face.

"You didn't answer my other question, Is it going to hurt?"

The man rubbed his chin trying to think of an answer.

"There will be a slight pinch but only for a second I promise"

pair of ripped jeans that I could change into after the job was done I stripped down to a black sports bra as well as black training short that I had found in the disgusting changing room. I come out of the changing room to find the old man behind the controls of the tub which was in a separate room to what the tub was the only thing that allowed him to talk to me was a microphone that echoed all the way around the room.

"Jess step into the tube and we will begin"

I slowly and carefully stepped into the tub and laid in the tub begin as still as I possibly could the next thing I hear was a push of a button 'clang'.

That is when the wires started to go into different areas of my body. I screamed in agony with the tubes getting deeper and deeper into my body I started to feel tears roll down my face.

This is it I have to do this

(np)

Logan


End file.
